


I'm Getting Old, and I Need Something to Rely On

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: I walked across an empty landI knew the pathway like the back of my hand





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super tired but i wanted to write a thing based off this song so ,, her e,, ,t ak ethis,

* * *

 

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

* * *

 

 

"Stein!" the young lady squeaked, small hands banging on the meister's back. His arms tight around her waist, snarky grin split across his face. "Let me go!"

"Nope," he replied quickly, shaking his head solemnly.

"Come on, you- You ass!"

"Rude!" came the laughing reply, grip on her tightening only momentarily- before letting go entirely, letting the girl flop to the ground.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"You told me to let you go."

"Why- You-" her cheeks puffed up, face and ears turning red. It only made his grin grow wilder, red beginning to taint his own cheeks.

"Follow me- I want to show you something."

* * *

 

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_

* * *

 

"Marie," he mumbled. His face buried in those wonderfully soft golden locks, breathing in her scent.

"Stein," she replied quietly, hands grappling at that damn lab coat he always wore, that she always nagged him to wash.

It smelled like cigarettes.

It smelled like him.

Without a word she pulled herself away from him, golden eye staring into faded green ones for a moment.

It was over as soon as it began.

Marie quietly walked to her taxi.

Stein's scent lingers on her.

* * *

 

 _I came across a fallen tree_  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

* * *

 

It's easier to appreciate things when there's chaos all around you.

Finding solace in the quiet of a forest.

Barefoot, the earth cold beneath her.

Memories of this place had called to her, of a kid with glasses, grey hair, and a dumb grin that stole her heart.

Her pace fell; coming to a stop in front of a large tree.

The shabby outline of a poorly made treehouse made her smile.

_I want to show you something._

* * *

 

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

* * *

 

Stein cries more than Marie or even Spirit does when they get married. 

Hides his face in shame but only for mere milliseconds at a time, because gods know he can't take his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"You're beautiful."

She cries with him, and they laugh at their own ridiculous emotions.

* * *

 

 

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

* * *

 

Marie thinks shes clever.

Hand in hand, she leads Frank along.

Into the woods, into the trees and the brush. Laughs when he complains about having burrs pricking his body.

Laughs even harder when those green eyes look up at the shabby structure from his childhood, and the only thing he can think to say is

"I don't think that's up to code."

"Do you remember how old we were when we built that thing?"

"Hm.. 13?"

She pauses.

"Stein?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

 

* * *

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

* * *

"Marie?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Their children curled up beside them, tucked beneath blankets and pillows.

Marie laid her head on Stein's shoulder.

"I love you too, you dork," she replied quietly.

Their hands tangled together beneath the blankets.

* * *

 

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

* * *

 

Their fingers intertwined. 

Breeze blowing gently, bodies resting against the sturdy tree that held their childhood.

"Stein?"

"Hm?"

She turned her head slowly, tired gold eyes staring at her husband, who looked equally as tired.

"I love you."

Without missing a beat, the doctor smiled wide, holding her hand tight in his.

"I love you too."

 

 

 

 


End file.
